Finnshall Special
by Another Ole Pen Name
Summary: Finshall Time! Taking place after the Stakes series, Finn finds Marshall Lee in bad shape and Marshall can't remember anything! Except his name of course. So many questions arise. matters will turn from bad to worse to really frickin' horrible, and love is in the air What will happen when the boy hero has a bad vampire on his hands to handle. Slow burn. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I never thought I'd write more fanfiction. Don't own these characters and such. Anyway who out there thinks there should be more Finshall!? Ik I do- duh- so please enjoy.**

 ** _Revised_.**

* * *

The sun beamed down on the desert mercilessly. The vultures made their daily rounds searching for any poor soul that fell victim to the desert's heat. They took notice to one odd looking figure. A boy? With pale gray skin and feathery jet black hair. His clothes were torn to shreds and blood, cuts, and bruises covered him. He had passed out up against a stranded boulder that provided just a bit of shade, but if the sun kept rotating then

Marshall Lee, the vampire King, would be die in the sun's eyes.

Luckily for him, and unlucky for the vultures the famous boy hero of Ooo was on a mission through the desert that day.

* * *

Bubblegum stared down at the roughed up, unconscious, male vampire with furrowed brows. She wasn't sure yet of what to make of him.

"So what do you think? Another one of those vampires that Marceline forgot to kill?" Finn asked with a fist to his palm, rubbing it in to put emphasis in the _kill_ in his statement.

"No..." PB said skeptically, "I ran him through a series of tests and oddly..." She turned back to her desk with a receipt of her findings on it, picked it up, and ran through it in her head.

"You see," she said handing Finn the paper (even though Finn didn't understand what the heck any of it meant), "His DNA is really close to Marceline's DNA. Almost like a twin brother close, or even a male clone close."

"Woah." Finn said dropping the receipt, "You're saying Marceline's got a twin brother that she never told us about?!"

"No..." PB said shaking her head, "Marceline and I go way back. I know everything about her. I think I would have found out she had a twin brother years ago. Like a ton of years ago."

"Oh. So he's a clone?"

"Well possibly, but there's only one way to find out. You stay here, I'ma go call Marcy, you keep an eye on him." PB narrowed her eyes on the vampire. Ever since that whole ordeal with Marceline and those other vampires it had PB wondering if they are safe around any vampire. And seeing this guy really rattled her up. What if there are more vampires? How will she protect her people?

She tore her eyes away and continued,

"He seems stable for now, but he's very weak which can cause his animal instincts to be agressive." PB said at the door at her lab, eyeing the vampire one more time before making her leave.

"You can count on me, Princess." Finn said on one knee like an honorable knight.

Once PB left Finn turned around and slowly approached the unconscious vampire. He noticed how the vampire's breaths were shallow and his heart on the monitor was steady.

"Hm." Finns grabbed a chair and sat down and whipped out his Finn sword. He then reached into his bag and grabbed up Jake's homemade garlic spray. Like pepper spray but for vampires. That whole ordeal with the vampires had Jake on the edge lately. Jake had said,

"The vampires here are all gone and taken cared of, but there's a whole world out there and universe too! How do we know there's absolutely no more vampires out there!? How do we know Marceline's the last one?"

"We don't I guess," Finn had responded, and now look where he was now. Watching another vampire that appeared out of nowhere. Maybe Jake was right. Maybe the vampires weren't extinct. Not like the humans were.

Finn sighed... Every time he remembered he was the last human sort of, it just bummed him out.

To distract himself he got off his chair and went over to PB's desk to see if he could understand any of it.

That's when the heart monitor on the vampire started going bananas! The vampire started thrashing around in his sleep mumbling unintelligible things. Then he got louder,

"Stop! No! _No_ no no! Bubba! No no NO **NO**!"

Before Finn could run over and pin down the vampire he had shot straight up and upon taking in the unfamiliar surroundings his animal instincts kicked in. He began hissing like a wild jaguar and stood straight up in the bed to fly away, but couldn't because of the IV and other tubes attached to him. He hissed at them and tore them off.

"Hey man take it easy!" Finn screeched catching the vampire's attention.

The vampire hissed at the being, morphing his face into a fearsome bat-like creature and dove directly at Finn.

Finn screamed like a girl and ducked to the ground. The vampire flew and stuck to a corner on the roof of the lab and hissed at Finn,

"Where am I? Explain or DIE!"

"You're in the candy kingdom!" Finn responded.

"Candy kingdom?.." The creature repeated and then he howled in pain and began to morph back to his normal self. He groaned and began plummeting to the ground.

Finn used his fast reflexes and caught the guy bridal style before he hit the ground.

"Bubba..." The vampire mumbled.

"Bubba?" Finn repeated, and then the vampire's nose started twitching. Sniffing Finn, and before Finn could register what was going on the vampire was wide awake again, with his bat-like face and was about to sink his fangs into Finn's neck!

That's when Marcy and PB showed up and squirt the guy with garlic spray and sedated him using one of PB's needles.

The trio restrained the vampire back down onto a table. Marceline then examined the guy.

"I can't believe it," she said, "He looks just like a male version of me. Just like the Marshall Lee character in Simon's fanfictions. Say Finn," she turned around to look at Finn who was at the opposite end of the lab due to safety precautions. Human blood had to stay far away from vamps, PBs orders.

"Did you managed to get a name out of this guy?" She asked.

Finn shook his head,

"No, but he did say something, Bubba."

"Bubba?" Marcy repeated and then went back to looking at the guy. She lowered down and began sniffing away. She then straightened and said,

"This guy's in bad shape. We gotta get some red in him or his wounds will never heal."

"But he's out cold," PB reminded, "How are we going to wake him up?"

Marceline looked around scratching her head and then snapped her fingers.

"Hey Finn, get over here!"

PB then grabbed Marceline's arm and said,

"Wait! What if this is a bad idea? We have no idea who this vampire is."

"I don't know either, but what if he really is my brother? Like maybe my dad kept him away or something."

"In that case we should not wake him up," Finn said flailing his arms, "Your dad's flipping evil! And if he raised that guy then that guy's bound to be messed up! Messed up!"

"Oh come on guys!" Marceline yelled, "We took on all those other vampires! Don't tell me you guys are turning chicken now. This could be my brother, think about it. If he's related to me there has to be some good in him."

Finn and PB both hummed skeptically before listening to Marcy.

Finn then walked up to Marceline, and she took his hand, and with a long, sharpened claw she pricked Finn's finger.

"Y-ouch."

She then guided Finn's finger on top of the vampire's face and let a single drop of Finn's blood fall right below his nostrils.

Naturally the vampire woke straight up going crazy in frantic animal mode for food. Marceline threw Finn out of the way, pulled out an apple from her bag and shoved the thing into the guy's mouth, and punched his fangs shut onto the fruit.

The vampire sucked down the red and was hungry for more.

"Don't worry," Marceline said, "I got plenty more where that came from."

It wasn't long before that vampire had sucked every one of Marceline's apples dry and then passed out again. Once he was asleep his body healed up on it's own and some fullness returned to his face and figure.

PB read over the vampire's vitals and commented,

"It seems he'll pull through, however according to my scan right here his brain had suffered a serious blow. This new scan here shows me that it healed up, but left some scar tissue on the frontal lobes which can cause all sorts of problems like memory loss."

"Memory loss?" Finn repeated looking at the brain scans and still not understanding what was in front of him.

"Hm, I need to go do some more research on this."

"In that case I'll be going," Marceline said floating away.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"I'm going to pay my dad a visit and see what he knows about this guy."

"Oh cool, should I?.."

"That's up to you, but I think you remember your last trip to the Nightosphere."

"Oh, right..." Finn said as the haunting memory came back to him.

"Plus," Marcy said a bit chipper, "You need to watch over that guy."

"Alright." Finn sighed.

PB left, Marceline left, and now Finn was alone again with the vampire. This time Finn kept the garlic spray right at his hip, just in case.

A couple hours went by and Finn fell asleep. That's when the vampire started waking up again.

"Oh Glob," the vampire moaned blinking his eyes open, "Where?.. Where am I?" He then went to run his fingers through his hair, but his arms were pinned down, and so were his legs!

"Wait what?" The vampire said to himself.

Nothing made sense to him, and Glob his head was hurting. He took in his surroundings and noticed the machinery hooked up to him which meant he had to be in some kind of hospital. Weird lookin' place. Then he noticed some kid snoozing away on a chair with wheels with garlic spray at his hip. The vampire pondered about his situation and deduced that the kid, if an enemy, would be easy to take out.

He then started whistling at the boy,

"Hey! *whistle* yoohoo! Psst!"

The kid still snored away which caused the vampire to groan, and then using his powers made the chair the kid was sitting on start to spin.

The vampire laughed as he watched the chair turn and kid fall to the ground only to bounce back up like a spring with his sword whipped out,

"Hiya! Woah! What!" The kid cried.

"Hey you, mind explaining why you got me all strapped up?"

The kid turned, put back his sword, and then approached the vampire, and answered simply,

"Because you almost tried killing me earlier."

"Huh?- OW!" The vampire whined with a hiss, "Jeez what happened to me?"

"You mean," Finn said getting closer to the vampire- seeing as he was still weak, "You don't remember?" _PB was right..._

"No," the vampire responded with some irritation.

"Can you at least remember your name?"

"Duh, I'm Marshall Lee the vampire King." Marshall retorted.

"Say what!" Finn yelled enthusiastically, "So you really are Marceline's brother or whatever!"

"Marceline? Ow," the vampire groaned in frustration, "No I don't... I don't think I know a Marceline."

"You don't know Marceline, the vampire queen?"

"No, I thought... I thought I was the only vampire left," Marshall said staring distantly at his feet. He woke up confused and now he was even more confused.

"Say," Marshall said looking at the kid, "What's your name?"

"Finn, Finn Mertens." Finn said with a thumb pointing back at him.

"Finn..." Marshall repeated thinking he heard that somewhere before... Maybe... Or something close... "Glob my head is killing me." Marshall whined.

"PB said you took some serious damage to the dome piece."

"PB?"

"Princess Bubblegum, of the Candy Kingdom."

That too sounded like he heard it before... But not really like that. Glob! This was frustrating! And now he felt like he was going to be sick.

Finn noticed how Marshall was turning green and immediately jumped up to fetch a basin and said,

"Woah! Hang on man!" Once Finn brought the basin over he pushed the button that released the vampire. Marshall instantly sat up and grabbed the thing and puked his guts out.

"Dang," Finn said rubbing the back of his head, "You going to be alright?"

"Oh ya for sure," Marshall sneered, "My head's only all donked up, my stomach feels like I ate a ton of rancid shrimp cocktails, and I have no flippin' clue where I am or how I got here and _and_ \- Oh Glob!" Marshall then puked again and Finn felt bad for the vampire. He pulled out his crystal messenger, contacted PB, and told her,

"Yo PB you need to head back up here, this guy is falling apart at the seams and I don't know what to do."

"Alright Finn, on it." PB said.

"Who's that?" Marshall asked wiping his mouth with his wrist.

"Oh that was Princess Bubblegum, she's going to fix you up."

Marshall nodded and then looked at his position. He had no idea where he was or how he got here. This Finn guy's talking nonsense, and maybe the reason none of this was making sense because they put him here! Maybe he's a prisoner and he doesn't even realize it. How does he know he can trust them?

That's right, he _doesn't_ know.

That's when a figure at the door slammed open the door with **giant green fly-like eyes and tentacles!**

Marshall then hissed and turned into his bat-like monster form and screeched,

"You'll never take me alive!" And flew right past the monster.

* * *

Outside the candy kingdom Starchy was just hoeing the graves when he saw a giant monster like creature bust through the roof of the castle and took off towards the forests. "Holy mackerel! This is definitely going on my show tonight. Princess Bubblegum is making war monsters."

* * *

"PB WHAT the FLIP!?" Finn screamed at the girl, "What are you even wearing?"

PB shrugged sheepishly, "These are just my robotic arms to help me get more tasks done in the archives," one of the arms took off her green, bug-eyed goggles; "And these are for reading."

"Well you scared him away!"

"I know I'm sorry..." She replied sheepishly.

"Here I'll go get him." Finn said decidedly, "If Jake comes looking for me just tell him that I went to the market!"

PB pursed her lips, if she saw Jake she'll just tell him she sent him on a mission. That's more believable then him going to the market.

* * *

At home Jake was packing up his things and told BMO, "Listen if Finn asks where I am tell him I went to the market for a couple of weeks."

"Why can't I just tell him you are going to Lady's?"

"Because it's an inside joke between me and Finn, now can you do just that?"

BMO grunted upset, not being in on the joke, and crossed his arms angrily but agreed.

* * *

Finn asked around and Starchy told him about the creature that went crashing down in the woods. As Finn was running into the forest Starchy yelled,

"I'm telling you! Princess Bubblegum is making war monsters and beasts to take over the world!"

"Starchy you couldn't be more far off on that conspiracy!" Finn yelled back and then went back to focus.

"Okay gotta use my senses." Finn said slowing down. "First, sight:" he looked around and saw how a periodic line of trees had broken branches and such.

"Gotcha." Finn said running underneath their canopies into the night. Not before long the trees stopped being broken which meant one or two things. He crashed nearby and began walking, or flew higher.

"Second sense, hearing:" Finn stood and listen and then he heard some twigs snapping.

"Aha! I'ma find you vampire!"

Finn didn't really understand it but something about chasing down vampires made his soul feel right. Like when they were catching all those vampires he wasn't too afraid. Heck! He even used himself as bait on that one guy. Maybe it had something to do with his ancestral background. Vampires hunted down his people centuries ago, and now being a human hunting down a vampire just felt like justice being served.

Finn then came to a clearing of nothing but dirt as if something had impacted here pushing the earth out of its place. But if Marshall landed here then...

"Where is he?.." Finn growled with a hidden smirk, and then he felt a breeze blowing from behind and so he whipped around with his garlic spray and got that vampire right in the face before he tackled Finn to the ground.

Marshall Lee went tumbling off and groaned to pick himself up.

Finn bounced back onto his feet to look at the guy and noticed he was only wearing underwear!

"Wha?- where are your clothes man?!" Finn hollered. How's he suppose to fight seriously when his opponent's in underwear, and... Looked good. Not like Finn. He still had his boy pudge.

"You tell me," Marshall hissed menacingly and then leapt at Finn and tackled him again. Unbeknownst to either of them Marshall had tackled him near a hill and the two went rolling down it trying to take out the other. Once they reached the bottom Finn had gotten the upper hand and pinned down vampire with both his hands. For a brief moment Finn considered the awkward position they were in but then wasn't the time!

"You're lucky I'm weak Finn or I would have already sucked the organs right out your throat for messing me up!" Marshall threatened with nothing but **crazy** in his eyes,

"Listen I didn't mess you up!" Finn tried yelling some sense in the vampire.

"Then tell me why I can't remember anything!" Marshall kicked Finn up off of him sending the boy flying. Finn landed unceremoniously onto the ground but managed to pick himself up before Marshall could even get himself up and yelled,

"Because you got some kind of serious head injury!"

"And how did that get there!?" Marshall hissed flying at Finn at full speed with his claws and swung at his face. Finn ducked in time but his hat got taken away letting his blond hair fall down.

"You guys did this me!" Marshall accused diving back down again and this time ripped Finn's backpack right off of him.

Marshall dove one more time directly at Finn and screeched,

"You're trying to brainwash me!"

Finn held his ground, this guy was going to need some sense literally knocked into him, and so when the vampire came at him Finn threw a direct punch to the face sending the vampire tumbling to the ground.

"Why would we do that, you psycho!" Finn hollered stomping over to the vampire, "We're trying to help you, and we can't help you if you don't trust us!" Finn grabbed the vampire up by his shoulders and continued,

"You gotta just trust me man!"

Marshall groaned, thoroughly beat and asked, "How do I know I can trust you?.."

"I don't know man, but you gotta!"

Marshall went quiet and then smirked,

"You look hotter with your hair like that, Fionna." And with that he passed out in Finn's arms. Finn hummed- where... Where had he heard that before?..

And then it clicked!

Bubba! Marshall Lee the vampire King! Fionna! These were all characters' out of Simon's fanfictions.

Finn then went to call PB on his crystal,

"Hey I got him."

"That's great Finn, but could you take him back to your place? The candy people are rioting because of Starchy's stupid conspiracy theories."

"Oh okay, need help?"

"No, I got this. Banana guards start singing the lullabies!"

PB hung up and then Finn went over to his bag that got flung into a bush and pulled out his phone to call Marcy. There wasn't any signal which meant she was probably still in the Nightosphere.

Finn sighed.

* * *

BMO greeted Finn at the door and said cheerily,

"Finn you are home! Jake wanted me to tell you that he went to the market!"

"Oh he did did he." Finn replied followed with chuckles.

"Oh my glob, Finn! What is that you're carrying!?" BMO yelled pointing at Finn's back.

"It's a guest," Finn grunted, "Whip up some red, BMO."

"You got it!"

Finn waited to see if Marshall would wake but an hour went by and he decided he needed a shower.

As he was scrubbing he couldn't help but daydream about this whole predicament. What if Simon had managed to bring his book to life then that would mean there's more of them but then where are they? What if there is an alternate dimension where everyone is the opposite gender?

Oh dang that would be insane.

"Finn time for your back scrub!" BMO announced pulling back the shower curtain slightly and scaring the bejesus out of Finn, and causing his girly scream to erupt.

"BMO don't come barging in here! I'm 15 going on 16! I'm old enough to scrub my own back!" Finn scolded.

"Sorry Finn," BMO said fondly.

And then the shower curtain was yanked again by none other but Marshall Lee causing Finn the scream again.

"Dang I hope you're scrubbing your own back at that age." Marshall retorted with a smirk.

Luckily for Finn he had some soap and bubbles covering his _parts_ , and with a blushing face he yelled,

"Marshall what are you doing! Get out!"

"I smell pretty horrible so I thought I'd take a shower. Here let me in with you, I'll scrub your back if you like."

That's when Finn noticed all Marshall was wearing was a towel that he just dropped and hopped into the shower with Finn.

Finn covered his eyes with his hands before he could see anything which ultimately caused him to slip right out the tub onto the cold floor.

Marshall laughed looking down at the boy from the tub.

"Say Finn, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'd like to make it up to you for trying to kill you."

"Okay! Fine! Whatever!" Finn hollered, his face burning for he was laying naked on the ground with only his hair covering him, and then he picked himself up, grabbed a towel, and bolted.

* * *

Finn was in his pajamas drinking Jake's homemade stress relief tea in the kitchen when Marshall came out with only a towel wrapped around his hips and said,

"Yo Finn, I'm going to need some clothes- that is unless you don't mind me hanging around in my birthday suit?"

"Of course I mind, man!" Finn groaned- Glob this Marshall guy was starting to annoy him. He angrily stomped up the treehouse to his room with Marshall following behind him chuckling. He couldn't help it- Finn was adorable when he was mad.

Finn went through his wardrobe.

"Let's see," Finn said, "pajamas, lute suit, masquerade tux, normal clothes. Um... Any of these suit you tastes?"

Marshall scrunched up his nose,

"Not really. Looks like I'm just going to have to..." Marshall loosened his grip on his towel.

"No! I'll get you some clothes!"

Finn grumbled as he climbed his way down the treehouse to the treasure room when he realized-

"Ah dang, Jake and I spent all our loot."

"Well-" Marshal said floating down and cracking his fingers, "Whatever I'm just going to have to steal some."

"What? No!-"

Marshall laughed,

"Don't worry I won't, I know how you get- ouch!" Marshall's head started to ache again. And then he thought about what he had said. How could he know how Finn gets when he's never met him before? That didn't make any sense. But it just feels... weird and... Familiar.

"You okay?" Finn asked and Marshall smirked- acting all tough.

"I'll live," Marshall replied and then floated back up the treehouse.

Finn followed after him and once he reached the living area Marshall was already there clothed.

"Where did you?.."

"I just took the pants and the shirt from the tux, and borrowed a pair of underwear." Marshall answered.

Finn flushed, "Ah what my underwear!?"

Marshall chuckled and then floated over to the couch and sat down.

"You got a nice little place here."

"Thanks," Finn replied and went over to join Marshall Lee on the couch.

"So," Finn said, "do you like not remember anything?"

Marshall shook his head, "Not a thing- other than my name I guess."

"You don't even know where you came from?"

Marshall's head then started to ache again, and he winced at the pain with a small hiss and said,

"My head... It feels like there's this wall... And it hurts." Marshall sighed, thoroughly frustrated, and sank back into the couch. He peeled opened his eyes and looked around. Why did this all feel so new and so familiar at the same time? Like he's pretty sure Finn has some cups in that stove, but he doesn't know how he knows that.

Finn could see how Marshall was starting to look sick again. With his sweaty forehead and bags under his eyes.

"You feeling okay?" Finn asked leaning over to get a better look at Marshall.

"Ya," Marshall replied tiredly, "Just emotionally exhausted." Marshall turned his head toward Finn and begged, "Finn help me feel better."

"How do I do that?"

"Sing me something."

"Sing you something!" Finn repeated, in disbelief. How can this guy he just met ask him something like that.

"Please Finn, *cough." Marshall begged again, adding a fake cough for special effect, "It will make me feel so much better if you sang to me. Sing me something good."

Finn scrutinized the vampire for a few moments and decided, begrudgingly, he would sing for him;

"Fine, if it will really make you feel better."

Finn got up and went to his bag to pull out his music box holding Mom's lullaby in it. He approached Marshall Lee, who faked feeling more sick by sticking out a tongue, and then waved at Finn to come closer.

Finn grunted as he went to sit next to Marshall on the couch and then while somewhat glaring at Marshall, and with a burning blush across his face, he began to turn the handle on the box and sing.

At first Marshall thought of this as only a game- a little distraction, but then the song started getting too real. Something about it was just so comforting, and the way Finn sang it with such passion and gentleness all at once... Marshall didn't even want to sleep actually but before he knew it... He was tipping over and then...

Once Finn was done singing he realized Marshall Lee had fallen asleep up against him. Finn sighed, dang this vampire...

Finn tried moving him or something but it only made it worse because Marshall's head fell into his lap!

Finn silently yelped, but then seeing Marshall's sleepy face snuggled into his lap made him smile empathetically. Without even thinking about it he began running his fingers through Marshall's hair. It was soft and feathery.

That was the moment PB decided to show up.

"Yo Finn you still got the-" PB had started to say until she saw what Finn and the vampire were doing. She smirked, dropping some of her vampire hunting gear to the floor and said, "Well well well."

Finn's face burned as he threw his hands up and testified,

"It's not what it looks like!"

PB smirked and then said,

"Whatever. I guess this vampire is no threat to us then. Did you get a name out of him?"

"Oh ya," Finn said with a nod, "His name is Marshall Lee, the vampire King."

PB's brows furrowed in thought.

"Also," Finn said lifting Marshall's head off his lap and getting up. When he dropped Marshall's head back down, as soon as it collided with the couch, the vampire sprung right back up and yelled,

"I've got the puppies!- what?"

Finn walked up to PB and said,

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but what if Simon brought his fanfictions to life!?"

"Finn what are you even talking about?"

"Simon's books! The one about our world except everyone is like the opposite gender and love him or something!"

PB just stared at him like Finn had gone mad.

"How have you not heard of his stories!"

PB shrugged sheepishly,

"I don't get out much."

Finn grunted and then inhaled to say,

"Well in his books there's these characters that are us but the opposite gender. For me it's Fionna, for you it's Prince Gumball, and for Marceline it's!-"

PB's eyes widened as she gasped,

"Marshall Lee."

"What about me?" Marshall asked while floating around looking for food.

PB pursed her lips,

"In that case we should go see Simon."

"Okay, let me go get changed! Hiya!" Finn said as he backflip out of the room. PB then turned her attention to Marshall and said,

"Excuse me Marshall Lee, could I take a look at your dome piece?"

"Sure," Marshall said sinking down in front of PB onto the red chair.

PB walked over and then pulled out of her satchel she was caring with her some kind of scanner that allowed her to see Marshall's brain.

She hummed before saying,

"It's odd considering you're a vampire and you have scarring. Marceline can suffer any serious blow and heal right up. I'm thinking something must of interfered with that healing process here on your brain so if that's the case then their might be a procedure I could do that could undo the scarring and restore your memory." PB put away her instruments, and Marshall pursed his lips- wondering if he understood all she said.

"How is your memory?" PB asked.

"It's... I don't know."

"Does the names Fionna and Gumball mean anything?"

"Are they supposed to?"

PB went quiet and that's when Finn showed back up.

"Alright party people lets get this show on the road!"

"Actually Finn, you guys are going to have to go without me."

"What?"

"Now that I'm ruler over the Candy Kingdom again I can't be gone for long periods of time. They might overthrow me again." She forced a laugh after that statement.

"Oh." Finn said with a small frown, "Well alright. Marshall and I will just go."

"Sounds like fun, let's get out of here!" Marshall said eagerly and flew over and grabbed Finn up by the armpits and took off without even letting PB say a proper fair well.

* * *

Marshall giggled as he flew over the land with Finn at tow. It felt weird flying over such a place. Like he can't remember the face of his own parents, but something about flying was like riding a bike he supposed. You never forget. You just forget everything else.

"We just gotta keep heading yonder to the Ice Kingdom," Finn said pointing to the North, but then Marshall changed course heading West.

"I've decided to take a little detour on our road trip."

"What!" Finn testified, "Come on we gotta get to Simon!"

Marshall laughed as he picked up his flying speed at a rapid rate causing Finn to panic that Marshall would somehow drop him. Then all of a sudden Marshall stopped, giving Finn the biggest whiplash of his life and almost hurling.

"You hear that Finn, my man?" Marshall asked with a smirk, lowering down into the forest.

He dropped Finn unceremoniously to the ground and scampered over to a few bushes to peel the away and reveal to Finn,

"...Looks like we found a party."

Finn was seriously about to get in this guy's face about getting back down to business when the freaking vampire just went on over to the party without him! And to make matters worse! There was people at this party Finn knew.

Villagers of the small village, LSP, Treetrunks and Mr. Pig, Abracadaniel, Jake Jr., Viola, and the absolute worst of the worse (which ultimately means the best) James Baxter! Finn can't resist that silly, happy-go-lucky horse on the ball! No one can!

As soon as LSP saw Finn she gasped and announced to everyone,

"OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS! FINN's HERE!"

Everyone stopped whatever the heck they were doing to come greet the famous hero in the land of Ooo. Naturally as a result, everyone noticed the particularly handsome figure accompanying said hero.

LSP was the first to float over and get all in Finn's face with,

"Finn, who the lumpin' heck is that hottie with you."

Before Finn could answer Marshall shoved the kid out the way, and pulled out his bad boy, signature, smug face that brought in all the ladies,

"You wanna get to know me, girl?" Marshall asked silkily.

Finn glared at the vampire on the ground in frustration.

"The names Marshall, Marshall Lee the-"

Marshall was then cut off by Finn jumping him and covering his mouth from continuing, and continued for him,

"Y-yup this is my good buddy Marshall Lee the performer! He's going to perform for you guys!"

Everyone cheered and clapped.

Marshall gave Finn a sly look- clever boy.

Finn felt as if some justice had been served for making him sing earlier; but on a different note. Finn yanked Marshall over and explained to the vampire,

"Listen you're going to have to keep you being a vampire on the DL- like the L L _L_ DL. We had a problems with vampires not too long ago and people are still tender about that stuff."

"Alright Finn," Marshall agreed surprisingly easily, "however since you offered up my services without permission..." Marshall leaned in dangerously close to Finn's face and planting his hands on his shoulders, "I'm going to need your assistance while performing." And then without warning he floated off with Finn at tow to the stage.

To make it short and sweet- they performed epically. Both being talented rappers, they got into a rap battle.

 **Marshall Lee.**

"You're a nice little boy,

Got skills that can't be ignored,

But to be fair, when compared to me

A monster that can see straight through your anatomy,

Boy you ain't much, I don't see what's all the fuss.

So why don't you just submit,

Bow down to me little boy, I'm the next big hit!"

And the crowd goes wild!

 **Finn the Human.**

"You're a bad little boy,

But I've seen what's in store.

Let me ask now, what's wrong with being nice?

When you're nothing but a villain,

you start walking on thin ice.

And I don't see- you're not too different from me.

You can try and take my place,

But everyone here knows it- I'm Finn,

And I'm gonna take this win!"

And the crowd goes crazy!

And then James Baxter takes the stage with his signature line and such and believe it or not- he takes the win! Marshall smirked at Finn and the night went on with more rapping, singing, dancing. The two played party games-

Like when Finn dunked his head for apples and when he pulled one out Marshall latched on and sucked the red straight out of it, hit the piñata! Duo break dancing. Those two boys were the focus of the party and soon hours went by and then Finn realized what he had done. He let the party distract him! Especially flippin' James Baxter! With his entertaining ways.

While Marshall was busy sucking the red out of Abracadaniel's rainbow Finn went over and pulled the guy away and scolded,

"How could you let me forget! We gotta go see Simon!"

"Aaaaaw-" Marshall whined floating away before Finm could grab him, "Come on Finn don't be such a party pooper. We were just getting started on all the fun."

Marshall floated away chuckling.

"Marshall!"

"Okay you guys! Let's play this game." LSP said while maliciously rubbing her hands together.

"What's the game, LSP?" Marshall asked.

"Seven minutes in heaven," LSP said sticking out her lumps and pointing with her thumb, "in that rickety shack over there. Okay I'ma go first I nominate me and Marsh-"

"I nominate Marshall and me!" Finn interrupted quick as bullets. The crowd gasped, and then erupted in an excited frenzy.

Finn's face burned, what had to be done was done- and he ran up to the vampire and grabbed his hand and yanked him with him to the shack.

"Wow Finn," Marshall said with a smirk, "I never expected you to be so open about your feelings."

"Just shut up." Finn muttered under his breath.

Everyone followed them in a herd as the two new, most famed pair in all of Ooo went into heaven! Finn slammed the door shut and said frustrated,

"Glob! You see what you did! My name is tarnished." He hung his head in shame.

"Well Finn," Marshall said getting closer, "since we're in here for seven minutes," he put his hands on the boys chin, "we better give them something to listen to."

Finn shoved Marshall off,

"No way! You're a guy!"

"Ya so what?" Marshall asked with a sly grin, "You're going to tell me you haven't the slightest bit of attraction toward me?"

Finn... Couldn't answer that question- and he wasn't about to.

"Listen! The reason we're in here is so that I could talk to you without you escaping."

Marshall sighed while crossing his arms,

"Fine- I'm all ears- for now." He smirked.

"Okay as soon as the seven minutes is up we have to get to the Ice Kingdom."

"Pft. Why exactly?"

"To ask Simon if he has any clue where you came from!"

"For what reason?"

"For what reason?" Finn repeated in disbelief, "So we can find out where and how you got here so when we fix up your memory we can help you get back!"

Marshall sighed, completely disinterested,

"To be honest I'm not too worried about it. Not knowing where I came from and everything is completely freeing! I ain't got no worries. I can just be me- solely me."

"How can you even say that?" Finn asked furiously, getting in Marshall's face, "Do you think there aren't people who are missing you! Who are worried sick about you!"

Marshall, backed up, taken away by Finn's words.

"Dang Finn," he said running a hand through his hair, "You're like the realest person I've met."

At that Finn sort of smiled, and then Marshall Lee looked down and said,

"Listen I know my memory is all messed up but for some reason I just got this feeling..." Marshall wrapped his arms around himself and shut his eyes and focused on it, "I just got this really bad feeling. Like I've messed up and made a big mistake. Like maybe I hurt someone... And I just got this... Hole or void right here," Marshall patted where his heart would be as he continued,

"I know I got a past, but something inside of me is telling me that past is filled with this empty void- as if I was alone for centuries...

But today, Finn!" Marshall said a bit chipper, "Today has been so crazy, but so _much_ fun, and I think it could get better. You and me, Finn, we could get into a lot of crazy stuff together. So try to understand, I don't want to remember, because remembering would mean forgetting this. Forgetting what I could have here... With you."

"Wh- what are you saying?" Finn asked, in a flush, even though Finn could totally pick up more than half of what Marshall was putting down.

"I'm saying I think I kind of lik-"

Suddenly the door was slammed opened by LSP,

"Are you two even making out in here or what!?" She then gasped at the sight of Marshall's hands on Finn's shoulders and Finn's totally blushing face.

"Oh my glob everyone! THEY WERE TOTALLY MAKING OUT!"

"Well," Marshall said with a smirk, "that's our cue." He then scooped up Finn bridal style and took off into the night sky.

"Wait- where are we going?"

"Going to that Simon fella or whatever."

"Why?"

"Well seeing and meeting him won't hurt, plus it's not actually him who can restore my memory, but that Princess Pink."

"Princess Bubblegum."

"Yeah what I said."

Finn then went quiet thinking about this day. Finn's life has always been kinda rad, but then with Flame Princess never coming back to him... That kind of bums. Actually life has been sort of bummy every since they separated. Like Finn lost a piece of him, but today with Marshall- flippin' math it's been incredible! And maybe Finn could really think of Marshall like that- Oh crap! Was he already thinking about Marshall like that! Dang it! He let the vampire get inside his head... But was he wrong to?

What's so wrong about a guy and a guy liking each other.

And most importantly what was Marshall going to say before LSP interrupted him. Was he actually going to say it?..

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **see how I incorporated Bad Little Boy into this? Credits to the makers**

 **please fav, follow, and comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Ice King pranced around in his lair wearing his Marceline wig while singing the song he wrote for his first fanfiction of Fionna and Cake,

" _Oh~... Oh, Fionna!_

 _Your fists have touched my heart!_

 _Oh~... Oh, Fionna!_

 _I won't let anything in this world_

 _Keep us apart._

Hehe~"

The Ice King giggled because he had picked up a penguin pretending it to be his Fionna, but then reality set in. He sighed,

"You're not my Fionna, you're just an ordinary penguin, Gunter. Just an... Ordinary..." Ice King sighed dropping his penguin to the ground unceremoniously. He pulled off his wig and wondered about the world he had created in his head.

The Land of Aaa.

If only it were real and then him and his perfect Fionna could finally be together.

Without even thinking about it the Ice King began to hum, and that escalated to him singing the song again only this time super dramatically,

" _OH~... OH, Fionna!_

I won't let **anything**! NOT A SINGLE THING! In this world keep us **apart**!"

He then went over to his drums and did a little riff and sang what he just sung again, and oddly by the end of it he amazed himself.

"Wow, that sounded pretty good. Maybe I should make a rock and roll-ish remix on all my songs. What do you think, Gunther?"

The penguin chirped and Ice King took it as a yes.

"Alright well let's get down to business! Gunther go grab my recording equipment, and Gunter you get my keyboard! And the rest of you grab my other instruments! Hehe, this is going to be a big success I can already feel it."

"Knock, knock." Interrupted Finn tapping on the ice doorway of Ice King's domain with Marshall Lee floatin' in right behind him.

"Hey-yo Simon, we got some questions for you." Finn said all authoritative like, but stopped when he saw Simon completely enraptured with his tangled cords that he just rolled his eyes and went up to the delusional old man and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, effectively getting Simon's attention; and Finn whispered gently,

"Come on man, you're embarrassing me."

Simon snapped out of his musings and laughed,

"Oh sorry, I was being such a silly just then wasn't I?" He giggled as he let free of the cords and turned around to see who he was embarrassing Finn in front of. No doubt a gorgeous Princess obviously.

You can imagine the shock Simon felt seeing a male vampire.

He rubbed his wizard eyeballs just to be sure before saying,

"Yo Finn, who's the vamp?" And then he scratched his beard, "Say wait a second, didn't we kill all the vampires?"

"So you're telling me you don't know this guy at all?.." Finn asked while wildly gesturing all around Marshall Lee hoping to conjure up some memory.

"Am I suppose to?.." Simon asked nervously hoping this wasn't one of those trick questions, and then gave out a tiny laugh before saying, "You know, my memory hasn't been all that great lately. I'm even having troubles recalling what I had for breakfast! Isn't that funny? Lets see... Hm. What did I have for breakfast?.. Hm. Eggs? No no... Grapefruit? That sounds pretty good right about now. Hm... What are we talking about?"

Finn grabbed his head and growled in frustration, and that's when Marshall floated on in and said nonchalantly,

"Well it looks like this lead was a dead end."

Marshall took notice to the guitar a couple of the penguins were carrying out and he took it off their fins. Marshall then began playing sweet nothings to Simon's fascination.

"Say you're pretty good at that," Simon complimented.

"Ya, weird," Marshall said with a small laugh, "My memory's kaput but I still know how to play one these babies."

"Weird right?" Simon responded, not really knowing what the vamp was talking about for sure, but just laughed and moved over to his equipment to find something to play with his new musical bro.

Finn sighed. He was honestly tired, and confused, and the way Finn handles things is to just roll with the punches one by one, but with the way things were looking there were no more things to punch! And that. That just out right upset Finn. That's when PB called him on his crystal. He lifted his hat a little to expose the crystal, and a holographic PB appeared.

"Finn," PB said worriedly.

"Hey PB."

"Finn," PB was a bit edgy in her tone, "Have you seen Simon yet?"

"We just got here sort of."

" _What_?"

"Yeah sorry, Marshall got us into this party and it got me distracted. It won't happen again."

"It's alright, Finn, but please get back as soon as you can. There's something I need to speak to Marshall Lee about."

"Okay PB."

"Another thing, have you contacted Marceline at all?"

"No, you haven't?"

"No... Well you hurry up and get done there and get back."

"Alright, on it."

Finn turned around to see Marshall and Simon singing together, and he thought maybe it was a little unfair to break up their good music vibes just yet.

Finn hummed. He still was thinking about what Marshall said to him, but after thinking it over and over in his boy brain he had concluded that Marshall was probably going to say he likes it _here_.

In the land of Ooo.

Come on two guys can't be together in that way. If that were the case Jake would've told him about that... Or maybe that was tier 15?.. What even was tier 15? Wait how could you get to tier 15 if you have a girlfriend? Can girlfriends have girlfriends? Does Finn even know anybody who is like that?

Maybe Princess Bubblegum and Marceline. Holy cow that would make a lot of sense. Or is Finn thinking stupid stuff.

Uhg! Finn needed to focus.

He decided he would just go look for Simon's books. Maybe they have some answers in them somehow. Maybe Finn could show them to Marshall and something would happen.

Across the room Simon was just fooling around with the keyboard when Gunther came up to yank on the strings for fun which resulted in him knocking over the thing by getting all caught in the cords and tipping it over.

The thing hit the ground, and miraculously didn't break, but it started playing Simon's and Marcy's song- **Remember you.**

"Gunther! What did daddy!-"

Marshall didn't know what hit him exactly. He was just goofing around with the strings when that song on Simon's keyboard started playing and he just... Blacked out sort of.

He had a vision though. He saw himself when he was really little crying in this horribly destroyed world with collapsed buildings, burning cars, and terror everywhere; When a woman with this long dark brown hair, and thick round glasses approached him with this stuffed animal. He smiled at her. And that was the end of that.

When Marshall blinked his eyes open he was laying on the ice floor and Finn was over top of him with those cute worried eyes of his. He was asking things but Marshall didn't really listen.

He just sat up and grabbed his aching head and asked,

"Glob, what happened?"

"You just fainted." Finn answered.

"Dang... I don't know I think I had sort of a flashback." Marshall said with stressed induced bags under his eyes.

"Flashback?" Finn repeated, and then the gears in his head started spinning. What if... What if this music induced a memory somehow. Finn went over to the keyboard and picked it up and set it all back up again.

"What are you doing?" Marshall asked while running a hand through his hair.

"We gotta keep playing this stuff," Finn answered pressing the play button, "It's obviously helping with your memory."

"Finn it caused me to go unconscious." Marshall said a bit peeved at what Finn was doing.

"Yeah, but you remembered something didn't you?" Finn said with a cocky smile, raising his brows- because he knew he was right.

"Yeah, but- that's not the point!" Marshall yelled furiously. He didn't want to hear that crap again.

"Really, because I think it is." Finn retorted, totally overlooking Marshall's irritation.

Marshall smacked his face and then started to growl underneath his breath.

"Okay okay," Finn said stopping the music- because it didn't seem to conjure more memories which was Finn's goal; But that's when he had another idea,

"We won't listen to it again, but an idea just struck me. Firstly, Simon I don't think I properly introduced you two."

Finn grabbed Simon's arm and got the two to stand directly right in front of each other. Simon smiled nervously because Marshall was glaring at Finn with his demon eyes. However Finn didn't seemed to notice them, and he just kept going,

"Simon this is my good friend, Marshall Lee the vampire King. Ring any bells?"

"Nope not really." Was Simon's bland response.

"What? Are you kidding me!?" Finn screamed, losing his cool. "Marshall Lee! The character you created in your fanfictions about everyone!"

"The fanfictions-" Simon repeated and then it struck him, "oh ya! Ya! So you're saying this is Marshall Lee?" He pointed at the vamp in front of him, "He's out of my books? How did he get here!? Did he bring Fionna with him?" Simon then got all giddy at the idea of Fionna finally being here so they could be together.

"No he didn't," Finn answered, disappointed, "and we don't know how he got here. That's why we're asking you."

"Well I don't know how he would have gotten here. Trust me I tried everything I could to bring those books to life but it just never worked."

"So your saying you have no idea how this-" Finn used his arms to present Marshall Lee head to toe before finishing, "got here?"

"Nope," Simon said decidedly, "but you know a thought just occurred to me."

Simon stepped forth and placed his hands on Marshall's shoulders. The vampire stiffened because he had no idea what the old wizard was going to do. Then, with a serious face, Simon said,

"If you think about it... You're like my son."

Marshall nervously laughed, because the way Simon looked so infatuated with him that moment would've been cruel to tell the old man otherwise.

"Hey Simon how about you read us one of your books." Finn threw out there. Earlier he had a thought that they may come in handy. Like hypothesizing that Marshall did come out of these fanfictions, then by reading the books should clearly conjure up something. Anything!

"Splendid idea. Let me go grab one." Simon agreed easily and left.

Finn turned around to see Marshall with his arms crossed and an unamused frown on his face, and then the vampire said harshly,

"Listen Finn, I think I'm going to bail."

That completely threw Finn off,

"Wait what?"

"This isn't helping and it's almost dawn and I'd like to get some shut eye."

"But Marshall these stories could have the answer!"

Marshall then growled in frustration and grabbed his hair,

"I don't care about the stories or the answers!" Marshall scoffed, "You just don't get it. I'm out of here!" Marshall then stormed to the exit of Simon's domain and just flew off- leaving Finn stranded and totally confused.

"Don't get what?.." Finn repeated to himself, and then he sank to the ground. Glob, what was wrong with Finn? It seemed like every person he ever comes to care about or even like just ends up hating him or something.

Simon totally missed everything so when he came back with a book he was shocked to find Marshall gone and Finn looking down.

"Hey where did Marshall Lee go?" Simon asked looking down at the blue boy.

"He took off," Finn gloomily responded.

"Oh well that blows. I was going to read him, 'The Prince Who Wanted Everything' by Lumpy Space Princess. She did a pretty good job I must say."

At that Finn then snapped his head up because a thought just occurred to him.

"Simon- say that again!"

"She did a pretty good job I must say?"

"Yeah yeah!" Finn jumped up to his feet and asked excitedly,

"Simon does anyone else write these fanfictions?"

"Oh um, I don't know. Probably?"

Finn nodded and then he took off. What if some other people heard about these books and like Simon started writing their own and becoming obsessed. So obsessed to the point they wanted to bring these characters to life. It was just a theory but this theory was something to work on.

* * *

On the way home the sun began to rise and Finn yawned. Dang he needed some sleep too, but he needed to get this stuff handled.

What did Marshall mean when he said Finn didn't get it?

What was their to get?

Finn got that Marshall said he wasn't about getting his memory back, and that he liked it _here,_ but come on. Everyone's gotta go back home eventually- if that's what they wanted. Finn was just making sure that that's what he wanted.

The sun was high up in the early morning by the time Finn got home. He dropped his gear, exhausted to the max and starving too. He went into the kitchen to make himself a quick sandwich and sliced him up an orange using his Finn sword. After eating he just remembered PB telling him to hurry back. He smacked his tired face with a groan and decided to get down to it then.

"BMO!" he hollered.

BMO appeared out of the doorway with a,

"Yes Finn?"

"Where's Marshall?"

"Oh the handsome vampire is sleeping in your bed." Was BMO's playful response.

Finn eyed the game system while he walked past him and hurriedly climbed his way to the bedroom.

And then Finn saw him, the lump raising up and down underneath some of Finn's animal skins and blankets on his bed.

Finn groaned as he glared at the thing. While Marshall abandoned him and flew here probably under a few minutes Finn had to walk the entire way and was tired out his mind only to find said abandoner sleeping in his bed!

Finn silently stomped over the the sleeping vampire and contemplated grabbing his garlic spray for one heck of a rude awakening, but decided against it. Not because he cared about the vampire or anything, but because he left his pack downstairs.

Finn walked up to the lump, and slowly lowered his hand onto it. He could hear the snores of the beast underneath. He wondered, was it even safe to wake a vampire?

Oh whatever! If Finn didn't get sleep neither did this guy.

Finn shook the lump while whispering,

"Marshall. _Maaaaaarshhhhhaall_."

The lump began to stir and then a pale arm submerged from the coverings along with eventually a face and chest. _Bare_ chest.

Then the sun beaming in from Finn's window hit Marshall's face, and the vampire hissed as it burned. Finn quickly switched into high gear to close the curtains.

Marshall giggled,

"You're cute when you worry."

Finn turned around with a flush. Finn's not cute- he's manly; And he glared at Marshall for saying so.

Marshall giggled some more,

"Oh come on don't be like that, here," he patted the bed space next to him, "Come lay with me."

Finn's flush escalated to a blush as he protested,

"No way, we got to get to PB's."

Marshall sighed,

"You know I never took you as such a serious type, Finn."

Finn then pressed his lips together tightly because Marshall was right. This wasn't like him to be so serious and stuff. Finn's all about taking it easy and fly by the seat of his pants. Maybe he wasn't being himself lately.

Marshall smirked knowing his words were getting to the kid. He sat up and said,

"Now come on and get into bed. If you don't then I'll just make you so." Which Marshall Lee easily could. With his demon eyes and telekinesis he can have anyone do his bidding. Weird how Marshall could remember that.

Finn sighed in defeat. He was physically drained, maybe sleeping a bit wouldn't hurt, but why did they have to share his bed? And why was Marshall shirtless!

It didn't matter, Finn had no choice anyway. Finn kicked off his little boots and socks and went over to his bed and ordered,

"Fine, but only for an hour."

"Alright!" Marshall exclaimed, happy that Finn agreed without any extra convincing.

Finn's face burned as he tried to situate himself in his bed of furs and blankets when Marshall just blatantly wrapped his arms around Finn's bod and pulled him in closer.

"We're spooning!" Finn squeaked, not meaning to say that out loud.

"I kind of like this," Marshall said huskily into Finn's hat, and then without Finn noticing Marshall grabbed onto the hat and pulled it off, releasing Finn's hair. He then pressed his nose in it and inhaled.

"Nice~."

The action caused Finn to squeak, and flipped around to push Marshall away,

"What are you doing!"

"Just taking in your scent," Marshall answered, pretending like this was some sort of innocent act.

"That's creepy!"

"I think it's a perfectly normal thing to do."

"Well you are wrong. People don't smell other people's hair."

"Well do people at least cuddle together?" Marshall asked with a sly grin.

"We are not cuddling."

"That's not what you said two seconds ago."

Finn groaned, "This is just two guys sharing a bed without any romantic stuff going on, we clear?"

"Clear as day,"

And at that Finn turned back around and Marshall got to wrap his arms around him.

"Marshall!-"

"It's comfiest this way," Marshall swiftly pointed out, "It's only weird if you make it. I know I'm hot but- ow!"

Finn shut the cocky vampire up by lightly punching him in the cheek with a sadistically happy grin.

"That's my cheek meat." Marshall whined holding his cheek.

"Next time do as I say. Now let's get some sleep." Finn relaxed his head against the pillows and actually Marshall was happy with the changing of positions. He got a clear viewing of Finn's resting face.

The kid must've been extremely tired because in like a couple minutes he was already snoring.

The vampire had to bite his lip to not laugh out loud because the sight of Finn's slightly agape mouth, snoozing away with some drool was too cute; and then it got better! Finn had rolled over again, giving Marshall perfect access to snuggle close and spoon- which the vampire totally did.

The sound of Finn's heart beating steady, his blood pumping throughout his body was a sensational lullaby to Marshall's heightened senses.

If Finn could see what they were doing he'd definitely flip which sort of excited Marshall to see.

Plus, it was just so exciting to hold a being like Finn. A human! Humans were supposed to be extinct... Or at least Marshall had a thought they were. How messed up he can remember those things but not the things of his past. Even so, things were looking pretty good now he had such a deliciously cute boy in his arms. Hot to the touch, in fact, it was getting pretty warm under all the covers- a good warm. A cozy warm.

Marshall watched in fascination how Finn's breathing was evening, and then eventually his snores grew louder, and his heart settled calmly by beating slower in his ribcage. Marshall took the opportunity to run his hand through the golden mane Finn had. So long and gorgeous. How does a boy grow hair like this! And it smelled amazing. Finally getting what he wanted Marshall snuggled in closer, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

Finn walked the forest in the dark, and it was so dark Finn could barely see a thing. In fact he couldn't see trees, bushes, or even the stars in the sky. Was he even in a forest? Was it even night time? It didn't feel like it.

"Where am I?"

Looking around Finn did see a light glowing around a corner of darkness. Once he made that corner he found that light was actually Flame Princess! He stepped toward her,

"Flame Princess..."

She turned her face to only glare at Finn and then take off like that. Finn's only source of light in this darkness! He called for her but she didn't care, and instead of feeling sad Finn just felt guilty.

Why would he feel guilty, he didn't do anything wrong yet?

 _Yet_...

Eventually he will though, and that should count.

Finn looked up and he saw the moon.

And she was falling awfully close to him.

That giant gray orb will probably crush him, and just when it was about to the moon stopped and a door was opened up by Marshall Lee hanging upside down. He smiled and winked at Finn before extending his hand. Finn reached for it but stopped himself,

"Wait, I'm forgetting something aren't I?"

"No you're not," Marshall said looking sad, "I am." And then Marshall fell out of the moon and onto the ground with Finn. The door shut, locked, and then this knocking started up. It kept knocking until eventfully it turned into a pounding. Marshall looked wigged out as he grabbed his head and whispered,

"They're waiting for me."

Finn approached the door and tried to open it by banging on it, but it wouldn't stop and knocking kept going and going and then Marshall laid a hand on Finn and said,

"It's too late- I'm coming in!"

Finn brows furrowed-

* * *

" _What_?" Finn snapped awake in his bed and he looked around to see he was in his room, and then he looked back for Marshall and found the vampire had shifted into a small monster bat-like creature and was snoring away.

"Awe..." Finn couldn't help himself from aweing, too cute.

"FINN!"

Finn screamed, waking Marshall Lee, and then turning around to find BMO to be the culprit.

"Finn," BMO exclaimed worriedly, "Princess Bubblegum is downstairs and she is frickin' mad!"

Finn's eyes widened, realizing what he had done. He ran over to the curtains and pulled them back to find that the sun was about high noon.

Marshall hissed because the sunlight had hit him causing him to fall to the floor in pain.

Finn screeched and then jumped downstairs not wasting a moment longer.

PB was pacing the room when Finn jumped in and she turned around and Finn could see it. The stress underneath her eyes.

"Finn!" She screamed, "I've been trying to get ahold of you all day! Where have you been!?"

"I know, I'm sorry Princess." Finn apologized, feeling ashamed. "It's just I was so tired and whatnot so-"

"Never mind that, where's the vampire?" PB interrupted. What was with her? She seemed so edgy lately.

"He's..." Finn drifted, wondering what he should say. _That he's in my bedroom?_

And then the shutters and curtains on the windows closed, the candles lit, and Marshall Lee entered the room- shirtless.

"What's going on, Princess Bubbles?" The vampire asked, chipper than everyone else in the room.

"... Bubblegum." PB corrected while narrowing her eyes at the vampire.

"Right, my bad." Marshall said as he floated to the kitchen.

"Finn could we speak together in private?" PB asked already turning away.

"Sure um..."

The two walked down the empty treasure room and as soon as they got there PB started in.

"Listen," she said, "I don't mind what you and him are doing together, but I need you to hear me out."

Finn flushed, realizing what PB was implying and exclaimed,

"Wait PB, you got it all wrong! We're not doing any of that sort of thing!"

"Finn there's no time," PB growled frustratedly, "let's just get Marshall Lee back to the lab so I can repair his memory."

"Actually PB no can do. Marshall doesn't want to go through with it."

" _What_?"

"He doesn't want his memory back." Finn answered with a shrug.

"Finn, he needs his memory back. This isn't about wanting." PB said solemnly.

"Ya, but what are we going to do? Force him?"

"Finn," PB sighed stepping away, "I didn't want to say this..." Her head lowered, "but when you brought him in that blood on him wasn't his own."

"What..?"

"He may not remember anything now," PB turned around and approached Finn, standing before him, "but whose to say he won't eventually, and if he does I want him to be somewhere secure," she pressed her fist into her palm to empathize the secure in her statement.

"Where if certain precautions needed to be done then I would seek to it."

"... Okay."

* * *

Marshall scavenged for some red and came across some erasers and sucked them dry. He sighed, relaxing into Finn's red couch. This place was growing on him. It was just nice and... Home-y. Like he could just spend the rest of his immortal days here. Well, maybe not the rest of them because he can't just share a place with Finn just yet. He hasn't even gotten the boy to confess his feelings to him yet.

Marshall was confident he could win the heart of the boy hero of Ooo. He can win anyone's heart; But on a different note Marshall should probably be looking for his own place. It's for the best.

That's when PB and Finn climbed back up and entered the room. Finn rubbed his arm nervously as he approached the vampire chilling on his couch.

"Marshall," Finn said earning the friendly attention of the vampire King, "Listen we gotta get you back to the lab."

Marshall blinked- not expecting that, and sat up with his brows furrowed and asked,

"What for?"

"You need to get your memory back."

"Finn, we already talked about this," Marshall said, clearly upset, "I don't want my memory back."

"You _need_ your memory back!" PB butted in, seeing Finn wasn't probably going to get through this stubborn vampire.

"There's things about yourself that even you don't know!"

Marshall then got furious, getting off of Finn's couch and yelled,

"Maybe I don't want to know them then!" Marshall scoffed at the bubblegum girl, and turned his glare toward Finn and said angrily,

"And your siding with her? Come on, Finn, I thought you were cool!"

"What? There aren't any sides here."

"Marshall Lee you haven't much choice." PB informed, "Your memory returning is unavoidable. Your healing powers will eventually undo the scarring on its own."

"No you haven't much choice! It's my decision whether I get my memory back or not." Marshall scoffed, "Y'know what, I'm out of here!" And just like that Marshall Lee was gone by bolting furiously fast.

PB scoffed, "He won't even listen to reason!"

Finn grabbed his head and groaned. Dang it now Marshall was mad at him. And this was all Princess Bubblegum's fault.

"PB!" Finn's scolded, "Why did you yell at him!"

PB was taken back by Finn's tone and then answered,

"Because Finn he needs to understand the gravity of this situation."

"Like what? That he may have been a monster? What if Marshall's doing the right thing by not remembering."

"Finn if it were that way then yes I would leave his memory be, but the fact of the matter is that his memory will come back. Whether we help it or not."

...

"Plus there's more."

"What more could there be?" Finn scoffed.

"Marceline's missing."

* * *

 _Thanks for the favs, follows, and comments!_

 _Now those of you who have read the comics may know more than me about the actual origins of the supposed Ice Queen of the genderbent fanfictions universe- and not to spoil anything- yes my version doesn't follow that canon, but there's also a good reason. You see, that story involved Gunter telling it, and those are just fanfictions made indirectly by the creators. My fanfictions don't follow Gunters fanfictions because in a way it doesn't even make sense, plus my plot it different. This isn't about fantasy worlds- it's about alternate dimensions._


End file.
